goblinscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumbles
Description Fumbles was the first goblin to become an adventurer. His main physical characteristic is his eyes, which look in opposite directions. In his early appearances, Fumbles was just a clumsy goblin who tended to lose control of weapons. However, when the war camp was threatened by Forgath, Minmax, and the rest of their party, he came up with the idea of the goblins wearing false mustaches and using false names. This plan morphed into the creation of Senor Vorpal Kickass'o, a player character with 1/11th in every class. After the main part of the battle, Vorpal appeared in armor, fought, and won (after a fashion). After the destruction of the war camp, the remaining goblins regrouped in a nearby field before returning to the village. Inspired by Fumbles, especially by a comment he made while they were resting in the field, the goblins decided against returning to the village quickly and instead chose character classes for themselves and formed the first ever Goblin Adventuring Party. Not long after heading out in search of a low-level dungeon crawl, they ran into an elvish caravan. Fumbles was prepared to fight, but accidentally injured a child. This caused him to split from the rest of the party in order to find the child in Brassmoon City and return her doll. Upon his arrival in the city, he approached some children and was subsequently taken prisoner and tortured. He was scheduled to be executed, but was rescued by the others as he was being led to his death. He now appears to be in shock. Appearances Book One up.1 The Goblins' Introduction p.3. Notable events: First appearance. up.5 The Goblins' Three Plans p.16, p.17, p.20. Notable events: Decides to disguise himself and use a false name. up.11 Fumbles' Perfect Character p.41, p.42. Notable events: Created his player character alter ego, Senor Vorpal Kickass'o. up.14 Thaco's Introduction p.50 up.28 Fumbles Fumbles p.103, p.104, p.105. Notable events: Badly fumbles an attack on Forgath and Minmax. up.29 Fumbles vs The Purple Worm p.106, p.107. Notable events: Defeats Minmax with an... unusual method of attack. up.30 The Rules Just Changed p.110 up.31 Sacred Statues p.113 up.32 A Tragic Mistake p.116, p.117, p.118 up.33 The Beginning p.121, p.122, p.123 Book Two up.34 Dodge p.124, p.125. Notable events: Gains a new feat -- Dodge. up.35 Chief's Secret p.128 up.36 The Party Forms p.130, p.131, p.132, p.133. Notable events: Helps each goblin discover the class that best suits them, and first ever goblin adventuring party forms. up.40 There Is No Treasure Chest p.142, p.143. Notable events: Discovers his I.M.E. is white. up.44 Fumbles' First Quest p.154, p.155, p.156, p.157. Notable events: Attempts to attack a caravan, accidentally wounds child (almost fatally), decides to travel to Brassmoon City to make it right. up.46 The Dungeons Of Brassmoon p.162, p.163, p.164. Notable events: Rejects the Vorpal identity, decides he will always be just Fumbles, sneaks off to Brassmoon City alone during the night. up.64 Into Brassmoon p.217, p.218, p.219. Notable events: Sneaks into Brassmoon City. up.65 Fumbles Captured p.220, p.221, p.222, p.223. Notable events: Captured by Saral Caine. up.69 Captain Goblinslayer's Quarters p.234. Notable events: Tied up in the Dungeons of Brassmoon City. up.70 Captain Goblinslayer p.235 up.71 Monster p.237, p.238, p.239. Notable events: Tortured by The Goblin Slayer, has a flashback. up.80 The Drain p.262. Notable events: First contact with the rest of the GAP since taking off on his own. Book Three up.122 Rot In Hell Goblin p.354, p.355. Notable events: Led toward his public execution. up.123 Into The Fires Of Hell p.359 up.125 Flesh Ripper The Goblin Name of the Wind Ad. Not part of the storyline. up.127 With Vorpal p.369, p.370. Notable events: Hit points healed, mind discovered broken. up.128 Bolts p.371, p.372 up.129 Thaco's Plan p.373, p.375 up.133 Red Street p.383 up.134 Top Of The Statue End Of The Street p.384 Category:Characters